Citizen Soldier
by Haru Glory
Summary: The Senshi do more than just fight youma, find out one of the acts of the Sailor Scouts when they aren't fighting the world threatening evil. Song fic. Chapter's divided by verses.
1. Sailor Mercury

She was a bit late today. Her after hours studying went on longer than she had anticipated.

She was enjoying the peaceful walk home when a siren coming up from behind her broke the silence.

She turned to her side to see a fire truck fly by her. She stared into the distance to see a pillar of smoke in the distance.

Ami knew that the firefighters were capable, but she wanted to be sure…

She knows how dangerous fires can be.

She dashes off. Her henshin in her hand, ready to do what needs to be done.

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights._

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries._

She came up to the fire. It was just a suburban house, a family's house, and all of there possessions in it.

She turned to hear a mother's worried scream. Screaming that her child was not out of that fire. Ami's heart began to punish her chest.

She knew what she had to do.

So many times you did not bring this on yourself,

When that moment finally comes, I'll be there to help.

Ami quickly ducked into a place where she could not be seen and held her henshin high.

She transformed into the heroine that she was. Sailor Mercury.

On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care.

I'll be right here.

Sailor Mercury took off running, right past the barricade that was hastily set up.

"Hey, you can't be-"

Sailor Mercury ignored the officer's words, and she turned to the mother.

"Don't worry ma'am," She said as she pressed the button on her tiara to bring her visor down, "I'll save your child."

She ran into the inferno, scanning the house as she ran to it.

Citizen Soldiers, holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.

Sailor Mercury had located the child by scanning the house, and wasted no time to get to her. She ran as fast through the burning building as she could.

An explosion erupted from the wall next to her, and sent her flying into the wall. She staggered to her feet, knowing that there was no way that she could stop now. She took off running again, and this time made it to where the child was. She quickly went to the child, who was coughing from the smoke. Sailor Mercury picked the little girl up into her arms, and held her protectively against the flames, she felt the little girl hold tighter in response.

Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter.

She leapt out of the window, knowing that she would survive the fall unharmed, to safety below.

We'll always be ready because we will always be there.


	2. Sailor Jupiter

A nighttime stroll. With one destination in mind.

When there're people crying in the street.

The one place that she can put her talent to good use. Her talent for cooking.

When there're starving for a meal to eat.

As Sailor Jupiter, she carries the food that Makoto Kino made with all of her heart. The food that she made for the people who have none.

When they simply need a place to make there're beds.

With the large, covered pot of food that was made with love and care, Sailor Jupiter enters the shelter, to give food, love, and comfort to the homeless and helpless that have so little.

Right here underneath my wing, you can rest your head.

She does this, not for glory.

Not for fame or thanks.

But for the blind man, who could never get a job.

For the woman, who was kicked out of her house, with no family at all.

For the little girl who's mother left her behind on the street, because she could not afford her.

And for the rest, who stumble in, looking for hope, in any form.

Citizen Soldiers

Sailor Jupiter dries the cried tears, and holds them as they shed new ones.

Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.

To give them hope.

To give them a life, a little more worth living.

Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.

To give the blind man a chance, the woman someone who she knows cares for her. To stop the girl from becoming part of a life, that no girl should be living.

To give all others hope, that everything will be okay.

We'll always be ready, because we will always be there.

Author's note:

I guess I'll make one more after this to finish the song.

However, what Scout should I use? I'll accept outers, but I would prefer to keep inner scouts.

Just FYI

The song "Citizen Soldier" is by Three Doors Down, not me.

Sailor Moon is the intellectual property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Tell me what you think, I accept all opinions. I will probably not go on after the next chapter.


	3. Sailor Mars and

She was cleaning the front of the temple , enjoying the day. Her chores kept her hands busy while her mind floated around in the beauty of the Sunday morning.

_Hope and pray, that you'll never need me, _

She hears a loud crash in the near distance, and is snapped out of her trance. She decides to go and investigate. She arrives to the crashed car as Sailor Mars, and she sees the leaking gas, and the family inside.

_But rest assured I will not let you down._

Without a seconds hesitation, she dashes with all of her speed to the car, heedless of the danger. She must get them out, even if they are trapped.

_I walk beside you, though you may not see me._

She rushes to the driver's side window, the mother who was driving is unconscious is inside with her husband in the passenger seat, and their child, a little boy who looks about eight years old, is in the back seat.

Mars grabs the mother first, she is the closest. She pulls, and with a little effort, she slid out from the cab of the car, onto the pavement. She turns back to the vehicle, and sees that the man was crawling his way into the back seat. Realizing that he could get stuck, and may not get out in time, Rei decides on getting him quickly.

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown._

She managed to get the struggling man away from the car, though it has left her a bit fatigued, she turns quickly back to the car….that has erupted in flames.

_On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care, I'll be right here._

She is filled with a panic, and she dashes back to the flaming death trap. The back door has melted shut already with the heat of the flames, and there would not be enough room for her to pull the child out of the front door.

However, her will would not be extinguished.

To save the life that is in the burning vehicle she grabs the molten handle of the door and pulls as hard as she can, the one thing that she did not count on was help.

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear I'll be right here._

It was Yuiichiro, he had a firm grip on a part of the handle and was pulling as hard as he could with Sailor Mars.

_Citizen Soldiers, holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair. _

Somehow, someway, the combined strength of the two individuals was enough, after a few seconds the door came off and, Sailor Mars dove into the flames to gather the child, as Mars and Yuiichiro ran with the child, the car exploded, covering the two, a pulling them from the view of the people who had recently gathered.

_Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter, _

As the smoke and flame faded from view, the image of Yuuichiro, covering Mars, who was covering the child came into view.

All was silent until they heard the cry of the child, and began to see the slw ascent of Yuichiro and Sailor Mars.

The paramedics had ran up to the child and grabbed him from the arms of Sailor Mars, all the while complimenting them for their bravery. Mars looked into the eyes of Yuuichiro and saw him smile back at her, she returned it. They both knew that, together, they had accomplished more than either really could have on their own

_We'll always be ready, because we will always be there. _


End file.
